


Harry Potter and the Whacking Great Anachronism

by Sheogorath



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anachronism, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goblet of Fire clearly showing the importance of careful research... or careful googling. As Son¥ themselves always used to say, "Do not underestimate the Power of Autism."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Whacking Great Anachronism

# Harry Potter and the Whacking Great Anachronism.

Taken from 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire':

_Dear Sirius,_  
 _Thanks for your last letter, that bird was enormous, it could hardly get through my window._  
 _Things are the same as usual here. Dudley's diet isn't going too well. My aunt found him smuggling doughnuts into his room yesterday. They told him they'd have to cut his pocket money if he keeps doing it, so he got really angry and chucked his PlayStation out of the window. That's a sort of computer thing you can play games on. Bit stupid really, now he hasn't even got_ Mega Mutilation Part Three _to take his mind off things._  
 _I'm OK, mainly because the Dursleys are terrified you might turn up and turn them all into bats if I ask you to._  
 _A weird thing happened this morning, though. My scar hurt again. Last time that happened it was because Voldemort was at Hogwarts. But I don't reckon he can be anywhere near me now, can he? Do you know if curse scars sometimes hurt years afterwards?_  
 _I'll send this with Hedwig when she gets back, she's off hunting at the moment. Say hello to Buckbeak for me._  
 _Harry._

The above letter was written by Harry Potter to Sirius Black, his godfather, before he attended the Quidditch World Cup prior to the beginning of his fourth year at Hogwarts. This would have been in the summer of 1994. So Dudley Dursley must have been _really_ spoiled rotten if his parents managed to get Sony to send him a games console which they had yet to release in his country of residence for at least several months!

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2011 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved. Published with permission from J.K. Rowling.  
> ('Harry's Letter to Sirius'; Copyright © 2000 J.K. Rowling. All rights reserved. Used without permission under a Fair Dealing exception to UK copyright law for the purposes of criticism and review enshrined in the Copyright, Designs, and Patents Act 1988.)


End file.
